


Die gefrorene Stadt

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin John's Chaya.





	Die gefrorene Stadt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Frozen City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097422) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin John's Chaya.

 

  


John öffnete die Vorhänge, lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Yep, es schneite immer noch. Wobei schneien viel zu harmlos klang. Nach Schneeballschlachten und Kugeln rollen für Schneemänner. Der Blizzard, der da draußen tobte, hatte ihn die ganze Nacht wachgehalten. Der Sturm jagte immer noch um Atlantis’ Türme herum und erzeugte einen seltsamen, fast unwirklichen Klang, der vom Stakkato der Eiskristalle, die gegen die Fensterscheiben geschleudert wurden, begleitet wurde. Alles verschwand hinter einer weißen Wand aus rasenden, taumelnden Flocken.

Es war der zweite Tag in Folge mit diesem Wetter, bei dem man keinen Hund vor die Tür schicken wollte, und die Meteorologen hatten noch wenigstens eine weitere Woche mit solchen Wetterbedingungen ‚versprochen’. 

John trat vom Fenster zurück und debattierte mit sich selbst, ob er noch einen zweiten Fleecepullover über den ersten ziehen sollte, den er bereits über den Rollkragenpullover und dem langärmeligen T-Shirt trug. Dann entschied er sich dagegen. Das war vielleicht ein wenig Overkill. Obwohl – niemand wusste ja, dass er unter seiner Uniformhose auch noch Skiunterwäsche trug. Also vielleicht … Nein, eine Tasse mit heißem Kaffee würde auch ausreichen, um ihn während des Meetings warm zu halten. 

Er ging in die Kantine und stellte fest, dass niemand mit der Wimper gezuckt hätte, wenn er drei oder vier Pullover über einander getragen hätte! Seine Kollegen trugen farbenfrohe Schals, Wollmützen mit riesigen Bommeln oder gestrickte Stirnbänder mit extravagantem Design. In welchen Schubladen hatten diese Schätzchen bisher geruht? Die Kantine sah wie die Eingangshalle eines Wintersporthotels in Aspen aus. Er erinnerte sich mit einem plötzlichen Stich an die Weihnachtsfeste, die er dort als Kind verbracht hatte, bevor seine Mutter gestorben war. Danach war Weihnachten eine perfekt durchgestylte aber recht herzlose Feier zum Austausch von Geschenken geworden. 

Jetzt sahen seine Kollegen aus, als warteten sie nur darauf, raus in den Schnee zu gehen und Spaß zu haben. Schlitten fahren oder langlaufen, wäre durchaus möglich gewesen, wenn jemand daran gedacht hätte, die nötige Ausrüstung dafür mitzubringen. Die Dächer, Plätze und Türme von Atlantis waren alle hoch mit Schnee bedeckt. Dank der feuchten Luft des umgebenden Meeres hingen beeindruckende Eiszapfen von den Balkonen und Simsen. Auf dem Westpier hatte der Sturm einen Schneeberg aufgetürmt, der fast bis zur zweiten Etage reichte. Die gefrorene Stadt sah wunderschön aus, vor allen in den seltenen Momenten, in denen die Sonne für ein paar Minuten herauskam. 

John hätte den Anblick noch mehr zu schätzen gewusst, wenn es nicht draußen wie drinnen so verdammt kalt gewesen wäre. McMurdo ließ grüßen. Leider hatten sie nicht genügend Energie um anständig zu heizen, da der letzte Angriff der Wraith eines der Zero-Point-Module gänzlich und die anderen beträchtlich entladen hatte. 

John nahm sich einen Kaffee und legte seine Finger um den heißen Becher. Er genoss die Wärme, die durch seine Hände in seinen Körper strömte. Ein vorsichtiger Schluck verbrannte ihm fast seine Zunge, wärmte ihn aber angenehm von innen. John schnappte sich noch etwas, das wie ein Honigkringel aussah und machte sich auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum. 

Teyla war bereits da und der Fellmantel den sie trug machte ihn neidisch. Er war grau-schwarz-blau und sah extrem warm und weich aus. Er war versucht, seine Finger darin einzugraben. 

Elizabeth hatte um ihre Schultern etwas drapiert, das wie eine karierte Autodecke aussah. Die anderen Abteilungsleiter und Teamführer, die noch anwesend waren, trugen alle mehr oder weniger reguläre Winterbekleidung. Nur Ronon war immer noch in seinem ärmellosen Lederhemd unterwegs. Sein Mantel baumelte lässig von einem Finger über seine Schulter und seinen Rücken. Angeber. John verzog grinsend die Lippen. Ronons Augen trafen seine und das schnelle Grinsen, das Ronons Gesicht erhellte, machte deutlich, dass das der Effekt gewesen war, auf den er gehofft hatte. John schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf. 

Die letzten beiden Personen, die den Raum betraten, waren Radek und Rodney. Radek sah noch schmächtiger als sonst aus in dem übergroßen Poncho, der mit wilden athosianischen Blumenmotiven geschmückt war. Rodney trug seine orangene Fleecejacke. Er sprach aufgeregt und wedelte mit seinen Händen, während er Radek Widerworte gab. Johns Augen wurden größer, als er sah, dass Rodney schwarze, fingerlose Handschuhe trug, um sein Outfit zu vervollständigen. Wow, das sah … John hätte gerne ‚seltsam’ gesagt, aber plötzlich schoss eine Welle von Hitze durch seinen Körper und er hatte einen sehr unangebrachten Gedanken, wie sich die Handschuhe auf seiner Haut anfühlen würden. Der Unterschied zwischen dem kratzigen, festen Material und Rodneys weichen Fingerspitzen würde sich sicher fantastisch anfühlen. 

„Ist irgendetwas mit meinen Handschuhen nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte Rodney und setzte sich neben John. Er wackelte mit seinen Fingern. 

„Nein, nein“, versicherte ihm John eilig und schalt sich, dass er so leichtsinnig gewesen war. Schon wieder. Während der letzten Monate, nachdem sie Rodney fast auf dem Planeten mit der riesigen Schlammlawine verloren hatten, musste er sich von Zeit zu Zeit, in immer kürzeren Abständen, vergewissern, dass es Rodney noch gut ging. Unglücklicherweise hatte Rodney ihn bereits drei oder vier Mal dabei überrascht, während er starrte. Wenigstens schob er es dieses Mal auf die fingerlosen Handschuhe. Die sexy fingerlosen Handschuhe. John stöhnte innerlich und zwang sich dazu, Weir anzuschauen. 

„Vielen Dank an Sie alle, dass Sie so kurzfristig kommen konnten. Denn wir müssen uns heute mit einer Frage beschäftigen, die ganz Atlantis betrifft. Die Doktoren McKay und Zelenka haben mich darauf hingewiesen, dass die zurzeit bestehenden Maßnahmen zur Energieeinsparung nicht ausreichend sind. Wir müssen unseren Verbrauch weiter zurückfahren, sonst werden wir nicht genügend Energie zur Verfügung haben, falls die Wraith einen weiteren Angriff durchführen.“ 

Rund um den Tisch herum wurden Unmutsäußerungen laut. Offensichtlich waren vielen Leuten knapp 14 Grad in ihren Unterkünften nicht genug. Und die Aussicht, dass die Temperaturen noch weiter heruntergeregelt werden könnten, erfüllten sie nicht mit Freude. John konnte ihnen das durchaus nachsehen. 

Elizabeth hob ihre Hand, um jegliche weitere Diskussion zu unterbinden. „Bitte lassen Sie Dr. McKay ein paar Erklärungen geben.“ 

Rodney starrte mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Runde. „Falls Ihnen ein warmes Hinterteil wichtiger ist, als ein Abwehrschild gegen die Wraith, dann sind Sie auf der falschen Expedition.“ Er hob sein Kinn. 

Nein, John fand diesen durchdringenden Blick und McKays arrogante Kopfhaltung nicht heiß. 

„Dann können Sie auch gleich das nächste Schiff zurück zur Erde nehmen. Denn es ist zwingend notwendig…“

Als Rodneys Eröffnungsworte mit ein paar ‚Buhs’ bedacht wurden, unterbrach Radek. „Was Rodney sagen will ist, dass wir einen mittelfristigen Plan haben, um Energie zu sparen. In der Zukunft werden wir die ZPMs nur noch für sicherheitsrelevante Dinge wie Schilde und Langstreckensensoren verwenden. Den täglichen Energiebedarf werden wir versuchen über Solar-Paneele, Windräder und Wärmepumpen zu decken. Wir arbeiteten gerade an einer Liste, die wir an das SGC schicken werden.“ 

„Aber wie hilft uns das denn jetzt? Schließlich frieren wir uns in diesem Moment den Hintern ab“, fragte einer der Militärangehörigen mit aufsässigem Unterton. 

Zelenka rückte seine Brille zurecht und antwortete mit einem breiten Lächeln: „Unser kurzfristiger Plan sieht vor, den Energieverbrauch, den wir zum Heizen benötigen, mit einer ganz einfachen Idee zu halbieren.“ 

„Ich werde nicht bei sieben Grad in meinem Quartier schlafen!“, schimpfte der Sergeant. 

„Schwachkopf“, murmelte Rodney für alle hörbar und sagte dann mit lauterer Stimme: „Versuchen Sie doch mal für eine Sekunde außerhalb der Box zu denken. Verwenden Sie nicht Ihre ganze Intelligenz auf die fehlenden Grad in Ihrem Raum. Was ist die Alternative, wenn man mit der Temperatur nicht runter gehen will?“ Als der Sergeant nicht innerhalb von einer Zehntelsekunde antwortete, fuhr Rodney sarkastisch fort: „Ganz genau. Sie erhöhen einfach die Anzahl der Leute im Raum.“ 

„Aber …?“ 

„Haben Sie einen besseren Vorschlag? Dann heraus damit!“, schnaubte Rodney. 

Die Anwesenden redeten alle durcheinander bis Elizabeth sie mit einem lautem „Ruhe!“ zur Ordnung rief. Als alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren, sagte sie in einem gemäßigten Tonfall: „Dr. Zelenka und Dr. McKay haben das bereits mit mir besprochen. Und wir schlagen vor, alle Türme zu schließen, mit Ausnahme des Zentralturms von Atlantis. Dort gibt es genügend Gästequartiere für die nächsten Tage, aus denen Sie auswählen können. Einzige Bedingung: Sie teilen Ihren Raum mit wenigstens einer weiteren Person. Mehr Personen sind natürlich gar kein Problem. Nur zu.“ Elizabeth schaute sich im Raum um. „Was denken Sie?“ 

Viele Leute nickten, einige sprachen mit ihren Nachbarn, es gab eine kurze Diskussion, aber zum Schluss, als abgestimmt wurde, waren alle Abteilungsleiter dafür und fanden, dass es eine angemessene Lösung war. Und viel besser, als die Temperatur zu senken, oder das Warmwasser abzudrehen, wie Rodney in einem Nebensatz angedroht hatte. 

„Also ist es beschlossen“, fasste Elizabeth zusammen. „Wir beginnen sofort damit, also informieren Sie ihre Abteilungen bitte entsprechend.“ 

„Können wir den Raum teilen mit wem wir wollen?“ erkundigte sich Dr. Sigurdsdottir aus der Biologie mit viel Begeisterung. „Oder müssen wir uns an irgendwelche Personallisten halten?“ 

„Uhm … nein“, erwiderte Elizabeth. Offensichtlich hatte die Frage sie kalt erwischt. „Ich denke, es wird am besten sein, wenn sich jeder die Mitbewohner aussucht, die er möchte. Ich meine, Sie wissen ja am besten, wer schnarcht und wer nicht.“ Sie schaute John um Zustimmung heischend an. 

„Absolut“, antwortete John und nickte mechanisch. Er fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt und brauchte Zeit das zu verdauen. Seit fast vier Jahren folgten sie nun mehr oder weniger strikt den auf der Erde gültigen Protokollen. Ja, sie ließen offiziell nicht einmal von so überkommenen Sachen wie DADT für die amerikanischen Militärangehörigen ab, vor allem nicht, wenn Colonel Caldwell auf Besuch war. Und jetzt schlug Elizabeth ganz plötzlich so etwas wie eine Pyjama-Party vor? Und es spielte gar keine Rolle, wer mit wem den Raum und vielleicht sogar das Bett teilte? Wow! John zwang sich, nicht weiter in dieser Richtung nachzudenken. Nicht, wenn alle Augen auf ihm ruhten. 

Er räusperte sich. Okay, vielleicht hob es wirklich die Stimmung der Leute, wenn sie sich mehr damit beschäftigten, wen sie einladen wollten, was sie tun und essen wollten, statt sich auf die Zimmertemperatur zu konzentrieren. Und so wiederholte John noch einmal: „Absolut. Laden Sie ein, wen immer Sie möchten.“ Er begleitete seine Worte mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung. So, als ob das keine große Sache sei. So, als ob sie nicht soeben alle Prinzipien über Bord geworfen hatten. So, als ob ihm nicht plötzlich Bilder von einem halb-nackten Rodney durch den Kopf schossen. 

Bevor die nächste Diskussionsrunde losgehen konnte, ergriff Elizabeth noch einmal das Wort: „Noch eine letzte Sache. Sie als Abteilungsleiter, sind dafür verantwortlich, dass niemand außen vor bleibt. Versuchen Sie zu vermitteln, und falls es sonst keine Lösung gibt, laden Sie eine allein gebliebene Person in Ihren Raum ein.“ 

„Aber nicht Kavanagh“, sagte Rodney so leise, dass nur John ihn hören konnte. 

John schenkte ihm ein neckendes Lächeln. „Ts, ts, ts. Falls er der einzige ist, der von deinen Leuten übrig bleibt?“ 

„Ich werde jemandem befehlen, ihn aufzunehmen“, versprach Rodney und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. 

„Okay. Ich erkundige mich heute Nachmittag mal bei dir wie’s gelaufen ist.“ John war froh, dass er niemanden wie den schleimigen Wissenschaftler unter seinen Leuten hatte. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Gegen fünf machte sich John auf die Suche nach Rodney. Er fand ihn in seinem Labor, wo er mit Radek und Miko über die besten Plätze, an denen die Solar-Paneele angebracht werden sollten, diskutierte. Sie fragten ihn um seine Meinung und erörterten fast eine halbe Stunde lang die Optionen, ehe sich Miko und Radek auf den Weg machten, um die Pläne auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. 

Als sie alleine waren, fragte John: „Und? Hast du deine Hausaufgaben erledigt? Sind alle deine Wissenschaftler bei jemandem untergebracht?“ 

„Ja. Und du wirst es kaum glauben, selbst Kavanagh hat ein paar Freunde. Oder“, fügte Rodney nachdenklich hinzu, „er hat die Leute bezahlt, um mit ihm in ein Zimmer zu gehen. Man kann ja nie wissen.“ 

John grinste. „Ich denke, es gibt für jeden Topf einen Deckel. Selbst für jemanden wie Kavanagh.“ Er erwähnte nicht, dass er nicht wirklich erstaunt war, dass Kavanagh Freunde hatte. Denn obwohl die Leute Rodney dafür respektierten, dass er ihr Leben regelmäßig rettete, so gab es doch einige, die sich auf Kavanaghs Seite schlugen, wenn es darum ging, Rodney als Person nicht zu mögen, oder geradezu zu verabscheuen. 

Rodney zog ein Gesicht, als würde er ein leeres ZPM sehen. „Wie auch immer.“ Er rieb seine Hände gegeneinander und schaute John herausfordernd an. „Und du? Hast du alle deine kleinen Zinnsoldaten untergebracht?“ 

„Yep. Alle abgehakt.“ 

„Gut. Mit wem übernachtest du?“ Rodneys Finger spielten ein unsichtbares Klavierstück in der Luft, bis er sie resolut verschränkte. 

„Ähm … ich …“ John hatte etliche Angebote gehabt, darunter von Teyla, Ronon und Lorne. Aber John war so eifrig bemüht gewesen, Leute zu verkuppeln, dass er ganz aus dem Blick verloren hatte, dass er immer noch ohne Partner war. 

Rodney seufzte. „Genau das, was ich erwartet habe. Du hast immer noch keinen Mit-Schläfer, stimmt’s?“ Als John nur mit einem weiten ‚Ähm’ antwortete, fuhr Rodney fort: „Du kannst mir für meine Weitsicht danken. Jederzeit. Denn, weil ich mir schon fast so etwas gedacht habe, habe ich mal sicherheitshalber einen Raum in der Mitte des Zentral-Turms reserviert.“ 

„Nicht das Penthouse?“, neckte John. Seit wann gab sich Rodney mit dem Nächstbesten zufrieden? 

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe in den kanadischen Wintern und meinem ersten eigenen Apartment im obersten Stockwerk mein Lehrgeld bezahlt. Für gewöhnlich ist die oberste Etage im Sommer zu warm und im Winter zu kalt. Mit einer Unterkunft in der Mitte kannst du nichts falsch machen.“ 

„Okay. Also…?“ 

„Also – weil wir die letzten beiden Personen sind, die noch ohne Partner sind, lade ich dich in mein Zimmer ein“, sagte Rodney mit überraschendem Nachdruck. Er schaute John direkt ins Gesicht, als ob er einen Einwand erwarten würde, denn er dann sofort kontern würde. 

„Cool.“ Selbst wenn sein Puls raste, und es in seinem Magen rumorte, wusste John, wie er ein Pokerface machen musste. Das war etwas, was man im Sheppard-Haushalt lernte. 

Rodney entspannte sich sichtlich. „Du bist also einverstanden damit?“ 

„Yeah. Gut mitgedacht, Rodney.“ John reckte seinen Daumen in die Höhe. 

„Öhm… danke.“ Rodney schenkte John ein schiefes Grinsen. 

„Wir treffen uns mit Teyla und Ronon um halb acht in der Kantine“, wechselte John das Thema und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Tür. 

„In Ordnung. Ich werde da sein“, versprach Rodney. 

Die Tür des Labors schloss sich hinter John. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Oh. Mein. Gott. Eine Woche mit Rodney in einem Zimmer, vielleicht sogar in einem Bett. Die Schicksalsgöttinnen waren wirklich gegen ihn. Keine Chance, dass es ihm gelingen würde, eine ganze Woche lang seine distanzierte Haltung aufrecht zu erhalten. Nicht, wenn Rodney die ganze Zeit so nah war. Das war nicht fair!

Er marschierte den Korridor herunter und seine letzten Gedanken flatterten noch durch seinen Geist. Nicht fair. Er rollte mit den Augen. Er war ja so theatralisch! Er war doch nicht mehr zwölf sondern ein eigenverantwortlicher Erwachsener und hatte jede Möglichkeit die Schlafarrangements zu ändern, wenn sie ihm nicht passten. Er war sich sicher, dass Ronons Angebot immer noch stand. Oder Lornes. 

Aber … Aber Rodney würde sehr enttäuscht sein und ihn mit seinem unglücklichen Gesicht anschauen. Verdammt. Nein, das konnte er ihm nicht antun. John seufzte. Er würde sich zusammenreißen und die Woche durchstehen. Er würde so viele Filme und so viel zu essen mitbringen, dass es überhaupt keine Zeit für etwas außer Smalltalk geben würde. Rodney wäre bestimmt mehr als zufrieden mit dem Plan, wenn darin Schokokekse und Erdnussflips und die kleinen roten Früchte von Eritona III eine vorherrschende Rolle spielten. John änderte seine Richtung und marschierte schnurstracks in die Kantine, um ein Wort mit dem Koch zu reden. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später traf sich das Team zum Abendessen. Teyla und Ronon sahen sehr zufrieden aus, als sie erfuhren, dass John und Rodney sich einen Raum teilen würden. 

„Super. So wird sich jedenfalls niemand seine ständigen Klagen anhören müssen, dass es viel zu kalt für seine delikate Konstitution ist.“ Ronon zwinkerte in Rodneys Richtung, dann gab er John einen kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter, der wohl Verbundenheit oder Verständnis unter Männern oder so etwas ausdrücken sollte. 

„Ha, ha, wirklich super witzig“, konterte Rodney.

Teyla lächelte alle an. „Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee.“ 

John rieb sich seine Schulter. „Es ist doch kein Unterschied zu vielen von unseren Missionen“, sagte er abwehrend und dachte gleichzeitig, dass es sich total anders anfühlen würde. Schließlich war Atlantis jetzt ihr Zuhause. Nicht irgendein Planet auf dem sie keine andere Wahl hatten, als die Unterkunft zu akzeptieren, die ihnen angeboten wurde. Atlantis ließ man nicht hinter sich. Atlantis, das war etwas, wo alles, was geschah, nicht einfach ausgeblendet, ad acta gelegt und in den Missionsbericht verschoben werden konnte. Das war wie der Unterschied zwischen … Vegas und der Stadt in der man wohnte und arbeitete. 

Ronon grinste. „Kein Unterschied? Außer, dass es hier im Flur hoffentlich keine Männer mit Speeren gibt, du uns daran hindern, zum Klo zu gehen.“ 

„Erinnere mich nicht an die Nacht.“ Rodney erschauderte, die anderen lachten. 

Sie sprachen noch ein wenig über diese Mission, kamen darüber auf eine andere und noch eine andere und kurz nach neun verkündete Teyla, dass sie sich jetzt in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückziehen würde. Das war das Signal für alle, ihre leeren Tabletts zurückzubringen. Nach einem letzten „Gute Nacht“ gingen sie in verschiedene Richtungen davon. 

Bevor John den Transporter betrat, meinte er zu Rodney: „Ich hole schnell meine Sachen und bin in ein paar Minuten in deinem Quartier.“ 

„Unserem Quartier“, korrigierte Rodney. 

„Unserem Quartier“, wiederholte John und setzte ein breites, falsches Grinsen auf. 

Oh, verdammt! Rodney würde das nicht einfach für ihn machen. John hatte niemals ein Problem damit gehabt, mit Rodney in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Manchmal stahl Rodney die Bettdecke, aber John hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen und stahl sie einfach zurück. Rodney schnarchte nur, wenn er eine Erkältung hatte, das einzige Geräusch, das er sonst machte, war ein kleines Schmatzen. In der Vergangenheit hatte John gedacht, dass Rodney vom Essen träumen würde, seit kurzem hatte er einige nicht jugendfreie Ideen, Rodneys Lippen und das Schmatzen betreffend. 

Das einzig wirklich ernste Problem mit Rodney bestand darin, dass er nicht auf seiner Seite des Bettes blieb. Nachts war er sehr anhänglich. Egal, ob er die rechte oder linke Seite nahm, Rodney driftete früher oder später in die Mitte des Bettes oder auf Johns Seite. Bis vor kurzem hatte John ihn einfach wieder zurückgeschubst oder -gerollt, aber in den letzten Monaten hatte er jedes Mal ein paar Minuten gewartet und Rodneys Duft eingeatmet und die Wärme seines Körpers so nah an seinem genossen. John seufzte. Er sollte sich wirklich unter Kontrolle bekommen, oder Rodney stand vor einer interessanten Entdeckung. 

Erstaunlicherweise fühlte sich der Abend dann wie jeder andere Abend an, den sie zusammen verbrachten, an dem sie einen Film schauten, Videospiele spielten oder sich über sinnlose Dinge unterhielten. Rodney hatte auch eine kleine Runde über die Kantine gemacht und so hatten sie mehr als genug zum Knabbern, während sie die alte Doctor Who Serie schauten. Sie schafften drei Folgen während sie auf dem Bett unter ihren Bettdecken saßen. Ihre Beine oder ihre Schultern berührten sich von Zeit zu Zeit, und alles fühlte sich wie gewohnt an. 

Und selbst die Routine des Ins-Bad-Gehens während der andere die Zeit nutzte, um sich umziehen, funktionierte. John entspannte sich weiter und fühlte einen leichten Optimismus. Vielleicht war dies doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen war. 

Aber als Rodney aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, machte er nicht sofort das Licht aus. Er setzte sich neben John aufs Bett und schaute ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. In seinen Augen lag eine intensive Kombination aus Hoffnung und Unwohlsein. John wollte wegschauen, aber er tat es nicht. Besser man sah einer Gefahr ins Auge, als vor ihr wegzulaufen. 

Rodneys Finger strichen die Bettdecke glatt. Schließlich fragte er: „Weißt du, dass dieses Apartment eine Verbindungstür zu einem anderen Raum hat?“ 

„Auf der anderen Seite des Badezimmer. Ja, habe ich gesehen.“ John wusste nicht, was er aus der Frage machen sollte. Wollte Rodney, dass er dort schlief? Nachdem er ihn eingeladen hatte? John fühlte eine plötzliche Kälte, die nichts mit den Temperaturen im Raum zu tun hatte. Er schaute zu Rodney auf. „Warum?“ Er sah zu, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts von seinen Gefühlen verriet. 

Rodney knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe. Schließlich sagte er: „Eine Verbindungstür bedeutet, dass von draußen niemand weiß, in welchem Raum wir sind, und ob wir uns an die Vereinbarung halten.“ 

„Ja, Rodney, ich weiß, was eine Verbindungstür ist.“ 

„Schön, schön.“ Rodney hielt seine Hand in einer beschwichtigenden Geste nach oben. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es einen Fluchtweg gibt.“ 

„Brauche ich denn einen?“ McKay war ja noch seltsamer als gewöhnlich.

„Man weiß nie.“ 

John wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, und die Stille zwischen ihnen breitete sich aus. Jetzt, da kein Laut mehr aus dem Computer kam, waren die Windböen, die die Fensterrahmen zum Klirren brachten, das einzige Geräusch. John kroch tiefer unter seine Decke. Ihn fröstelte. Er klopfte auf die freie Fläche neben sich. „Komm, Rodney. Leg dich hin, dir wird kalt.“ 

„Ich muss dir erst noch was sagen.“ Rodney zitterte etwas. 

John rollte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Rodney direkt anschauen konnte und befahl, während er eine Ecke des Decke hochhielt: „Erst Bettdecke, dann reden.“ 

„Gut.“ Rodney ließ sich widerwillig aufs Bett plumpsen, krabbelte unter die Bettdecke, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte anklagend: „Das ist alles deine Schuld!“ 

„O-kay.“ Das klang jetzt schon eher nach McKay. John entspannte sich ein wenig. „Willst du mir sagen warum?“, fragte er mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. 

Rodney stieß seinen Zeigefinger in Johns Brust. „Es ist deine Nicht-Lesbarkeit. Deine ‚Ich-bin-so-cool-dagegen-ist-sogar-das-Wetter-da-draußen-warm“– Haltung.“ 

„Wow.“ John blies die Backen auf und ließ dann die Luft raus. „Womit habe ich diese wenig schmeichelhafte Einschätzung verdient?“ 

„Du … Du …“, Rodney schnaubte. „Ich habe da diesen wundervollen Plan, dass sich die Leute die Zimmer teilen müssen – und du nickst nur dazu. Weißt du, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um Elizabeth davon zu überzeugen? Und im Endeffekt ist es mir auch nur gelungen, weil ich etliche Diagrammen und Statistiken vorbereitet hatte.“ 

Er stupste John wieder an und fuhr mit gerunzelten Brauen fort: „Ich reserviere einen Raum mit einem einzigen Bett für uns – und deine einzige Reaktion ist ‚cool’. Ich kuschle mich unter der Bettdecke an dich heran und du, du … startest die dritte Folge von Doktor Who! Und das alles, nachdem du nun schon seit Wochen auf meinen Hintern gestarrt hast. Und auf meinen Mund, wenn ich einen Pudding – zugegeben absichtlich – lasziv und provozierend esse. Ich dachte, du wärest interessiert. Aber jetzt in ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Und deshalb müssen wir reden. Und du hasst es, über Gefühle zu reden. Und so ist es deine Schuld, dass wir das jetzt tun müssen.“ Rodney hatte zögerlich begonnen, aber er feuerte seine letzten Worte wie Kugeln auf John. 

Da war dermaßen viel Information in diesem Vorwurf enthalten, dass John das erst einmal in seinem Kopf sortieren musste. Und weil er nicht so cool war, wie Rodney ihm unterstellte, platzte er heraus: „Dieses Füßeln war ‚kuscheln’? Aber das machen wir doch die ganze Zeit. Wie kann ich wissen, dass da plötzlich mehr hinter steckt?

„Vielleicht, weil wir zusammen in einem Bett sind? Kein Zentimeter zwischen uns ist? Wie deutlich soll es denn noch werden?“ 

In Johns Ohren rauschte es. Für ihn hatte es sich wie immer angefühlt. Sicher und gewohnt und total normal. Ein Abend mit einem Freund. Der offensichtlich mit ihm flirten wollte? Ihn verführen wollte? 

Als Rodney ihn noch einmal in die Rippen piekste, schnappte er sich Rodneys Handgelenk und hielt ihn davon ab. Er fühlte Rodneys Puls unter seinen Fingern schlagen. Rodneys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Johns auch. Rodney wollte ihn! Er hatte diese verrückten Schlafarrangements bei Elizabeth durchgeboxt, weil er ein Bett mit ihm teilen wollte. John merkte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen und ein langsames, schweres Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper lief. 

„Ja.“ 

„Wie ‚ja’?“ Rodneys Stimme war noch grummelig, aber seine Augen leuchteten bereits. 

John ließ seine Hand Rodneys Arm hinauf gleiten, bis seine Finger in Rodneys Halsbeuge lagen. „Ja, alles. Alles, was du willst. Alles, was du dir so vorgestellt hast.” 

„Ich habe eine lebhafte Vorstellungskraft.“

„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt.“ John wusste, dass er wie ein Idiot grinste, aber da Rodney das auch tat, war das in Ordnung. 

Dann rollten sie beide in die Mitte des Bettes und John küsste Rodney, Rodney küsste ihn und es war alles, was John je gewollte hatte. Rodney und Atlantis – besser konnte es nicht werden. Als Rodneys Hände sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben, stöhnte John leise auf. Er wollte mehr davon und presste sich noch näher an Rodney. Doch da war noch zu viel Stoff zwischen ihnen und so zog John kurz entschlossen sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es aus dem Bett. 

„Gute Idee“, meinte Rodney und tat es ihm gleich. 

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich fasziniert an, dann meinte Rodney: „Kalt“ und mit einem Lachen zogen sie beide die Bettdecke wieder über sich. 

John genoss die Wärme, genoss die Erwartung, aber Rodney war ungeduldig wie immer. John fühlte, wie Rodneys Finger sich an der Trainingshose, die er fürs Bett angezogen hat, zu schaffen machten und sie nach unten zog. Er begleitete das mit weiteren Küssen. Küssen, die von Johns Lippen über Johns Hals zu Johns Brustwarzen wanderten und eine Spur aus Verlangen hinterließen. John hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Rodney mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig erledigen konnte, und so war er nur ein wenig überrascht als er seine Finger über Rodneys Taille und Hüfte gleiten ließ und auf nackte Haut stieß. Irgendwie hatte Rodney inzwischen schon seine eigene Hose abgestreift. Johns Atem beschleunigte sich. 

Nackte Haut war gut. Sehr gut sogar. Johns Finger wanderten tiefer und er umfasste und drückte Rodneys Pobacke mit seiner linken Hand. Rodneys Hintern in seiner Hand fühlte sich genauso gut an, wie er sich das in seinen Vorstellungen ausgemalt hatte. Nein, besser. Heißer. Wie Rodney eben. Und er schien das zu mögen, denn er sagte: „Oh, Gott. Ja“, in einem Tonfall, den er bisher nur für ZPMs reserviert hatte. 

„Ja“, wiederholte John und Rodney grinste begeistert. Er sah so glücklich, so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus, dass John ihn erneut küssen musste. Rodney ließ einen leisen, fast verzweifelten Ton hören und setzte alles daran, Johns Mund zu verschlingen. Sie rieben sich gegeneinander und lang vergrabene Gefühle drohten John zu überwältigen. Seine instinktive Reaktion war, sie zurückzudrängen … 

„Entspann dich“, wisperte Rodney und John fragte sich, seit wann Rodney so gut darin war, ihn zu lesen, weil er sich doch gerade noch über seine Unlesbarkeit beschwert hatte. 

Dann rollte sich Rodney über ihn und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in die Matratze. Und alles, was John spüren konnte war Wärme und Verlangen. Es fühlte sich absolut richtig an und er entspannte sich. 

Die Stadt konnte so eiskalt sein, wie sie wollte, er hatte das allerbeste Mittel gefunden, um sich warm zu halten. Das waren Johns letzte zusammenhängende Gedanken, bevor ihm Rodney zeigte, dass er sich nicht nur Gedanken um die Bettenverteilung gemacht hatte …. 

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, November-Dezember 2019


End file.
